Halle der Sakralen
Die Halle der Sakralen ist ein Ort aus Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Sie befindet sich unterhalb der Kathedrale in Luxerion. Die Halle ist von dunklen Chaosschwaden durchzogen, bei denen es sich in Wahrheit um die unzähligen Seelen der verstorbenen Menschen handelt. Vanille, die sich in der Obhut des Ordens der Erlösung befindet, soll am letzten Tag von hier aus den Seelenchoral ausführen, um so die Seelen zu erlösen. Da der Ort erst am letzten Tag betretbar ist, kurz bevor das Chaos die Welt vollständig verschlungen hat, ist es nicht mehr möglich, von hier wieder wegzukommen. Handlung Nachdem Lightning in Luxerion Noel Kreiss besiegen konnte, erhält sie Zugang zur Kathedrale. Dort trifft sie überraschenderweise auf Vanille, die sie nach einem kurzen Gespräch in die Halle der Sakralen führt. LIghtning registriert entsetzt, dass der ganze Ort vom Chaos durchdrungen ist, doch Vanille erklärt, dass es sich dabei in Wahrheit um die Seelen aller Menschen handelt, die seit dem Einbruch des Chaos in diese Welt ihr Leben verloren haben. Da sie selbst die Stimme der Verstorbenen hören kann und sich noch immer die Schuld für all die Geschehnisse in der Vergangenheit gibt, ist sie bestrebt, die Toten mithilfe des Seelenchorals von ihrem Leid zu erlösen. Am letzten Tag kehrt Lightning zusammen mit Fang in die Halle der Sakralen zurück, da sie mittlerweile die Wahrheit über den Choral herausgefunden haben. Er erlöst die Seelen nicht, sondern er löscht sie und jegliche Erinnerung an sie vollständig aus. Vanille und auch der Orden der Erlösung wurden geschickt von Bhunivelze manipuliert, da er nur die Seelen der Lebenden für seine neue Welt will. Er hält die Seelen der Toten für unrein und mit ihrer Auslöschung sollen die Lebenden unbeschwert und befreit von der Vergangenheit in die neue Welt ziehen. Gemeinsam mit Fang und Snow, der schließlich die Clavis zerstört, kann Lightning Vanille von der Wahrheit überzeugen, welche daraufhin die Seelen erlösen und in die Arche führen kann. Kurz darauf bricht der letzte Augenblick Nova Chrysalias an und eine Glocke beginnt zu schlagen. Mit ihrem letzten Geläut wird die Halle der Sakralen von einem überirdischen Licht erfüllt und Bhunivelze erscheint überraschenderweise in der Gestalt von Hope. Er lässt alle außer Lightning verschwinden und fordert sie auf, ihm zu folgen, bevor er wieder verschwindet. Lightning ist sich bewusst, was nun auf dem Spiel steht und folgt ihm schließlich durch eine Tür, wodurch sie schließlich in die Kosmogenesis gelangt. Die Ultima-Prüfung Bevor man sich in das letzte Gefecht gegen Bhunivelze begibt, kann man in der Halle der Sakralen einige Aufgaben erfüllen, wodurch man in den Besitz der Ultima-Waffe und des Ultima-Schildes gelangt, zwei der stärksten Ausrüstungsgegenstände im ganzen Spiel. Dazu muss man die vier Korridore meistern, die an den Hauptraum der Halle der Sakralen angrenzen. Jeder Korridor verfügt über drei Räume, in denen man Pflichtkämpfe bestreiten muss, um weiterzukommen. Hat man die jeweilige Gegnerart jedoch im Vorfeld bereits ausgerottet, sind die entsprechenden Räume leer und man kann ohne Kampf weiterziehen. Am Ende jeder Prüfung erhält man jeweils einen starken Zauber, wie zum Beispiel Tornado oder Flare. Jeder Korridor verfügt außerdem über eine andere musikalische Untermalung und zeigt an bestimmten Stellen Stationen aus Lightings Leben, unter anderem Eden oder Walhalla. 1.Prüfung: Erlösung Die Prüfung der Erlösung ist eine der vier Aufgaben und ihr Korridor befindet sich im nordwestlichen Teil der Halle. Bei den Pflichtkämpfen muss man zunächst zwei Meiobenthos, acht Gremlins und schließlich eine Chimära besiegen. Am Ende der Prüfung erhält man den Zauber Flare. Von den Fenstern des Korridors aus sieht man Brückland und außerhalb der Kämpfe kann man das Musikstück The Warparth Home hören. 2.Prüfung: Verdikt Die Prüfung des Verdikts ist eine der vier Aufgaben und ihr Korridor befindet sich im nordöstlichen Teil der Halle. Bei den Pflichtkämpfen muss man zunächst zwei Sturzengel, fünf Goblins und schließlich einen Zomok besiegen. Am Ende der Prüfung erhält man den Zauber Erfrierung. Von den Fenstern des Korridors aus sieht man Oerba und außerhalb der Kämpfe kann man das Musikstück Dust to Dust hören. 3.Prüfung: Buße Die Prüfung der Buße ist eine der vier Aufgaben und ihr Korridor befindet sich im südwestlichen Teil der Halle. Bei den Pflichtkämpfen muss man zunächst einen Sugriva, der von drei Neelas und drei Wendigos unterstützt wird, zwei Chefpuddinge und schließlich einen Erdfresser besiegen. Am Ende der Prüfung erhält man den Zauber Entladung. Von den Fenstern des Korridors aus sieht man Eden und außerhalb der Kämpfe kann man das Musikstück Blinded By Light hören. 4.Prüfung: Geburt Die Prüfung der Geburt ist eine der vier Aufgaben und ihr Korridor befindet sich im südöstlichen Teil der Halle. Bei den Pflichtkämpfen muss man zunächst zwei Seths, fünf Goblots und schließlich einen Zyklopen besiegen. Am Ende der Prüfung erhält man den Zauber Tornado. Von den Fenstern des Korridors aus sieht man Walhalla und außerhalb der Kämpfe kann man das Musikstück Time's Master hören. Nachdem man alle Korridore bewältigt hat, sammelt sich im Mittelpunkt der Halle der Sakralen Licht, das sich zu einer Kugel verdichtet. Wenn man nun an die Kugel herantritt, wird Lightnings Schwert Roter Blitz zum Ultima-Schwert und ihr Schild Abendlotus zum Ultima-Schild aufgewertet. Kategorie:Orte (LR:FFXIII)